


Personal Hero [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Danger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off-World, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A core of steel covered by a mountain of bitter marshmallow -- that's our Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Hero [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MrsHamill).
  * Inspired by [Personal Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047143) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



> Cover art by Mific! She also created the audiobook version.
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 00:47:30

File size: 44 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PersonalHero.mp3)

********

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 00:47:30

File size: 34.7 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Personal_Hero.m4b)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/personal-hero)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Personal Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868219) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
